Wine, Smoke, and Love
by natlovesyou
Summary: If you have love, you don't need anything else. If you don't have it, it doesn't matter much what else you have. Love doesn't begin the way we think it does. It's a battle, a war; Love is growing up.
1. Chapter 1

**Wine, Smoke, and Love.**

**This story takes place in a AU, so it's a bit different than what I usually write. I know I have another story to finish, and I plan to make another one while doing this one as well.**

**I am going to try this out, and tell me what you think. This is way different than normal Storm Hawks stuff. I just got tired of writing about Cyclonians and all that…and I've read other SH fics that were like this, so those are what inspired me to do this.**

* * *

_**Aerrow's POV**_

The sun was slowing down, and night was beginning to fall over the city of Atmos. With the dark, night sky ready to approach, the city took on a different face. At this hour, crooks and thieves walked about, scanning the areas for their next victims. People walked about, mingling together in a heated mess. Cell phones rang and voices arose. In the city, night time made no difference to anyone or any kind of business. Buildings glowed with bright lights and eye-catching advertisements. No star was visible, but how could I ever tell? I barely knew what a star even looked like. I pushed through the people with ease, taking no notice in anyone's face. From behind me, I could already hear the struggled screams of men and women as they were claimed under the hands of the city's biggest fear, the Night Crawlers. That was what we called them. They never came out during the day, for it was too obvious and they were vulnerable to the Atmos Police. But at night, they were unbeatable and highly unpredictable. No one saw them coming. They camouflaged into the dark allies, their black hoodies and masks covered them from pure sight.

I arrived at my apartment, climbing up the rusted stairs that escalated along the side of the building. I made sure to move slow, the thin metal old and breakable beneath my body weight. I held my bag close to me, making sure it couldn't fall. Once I reached my window, I brought my fist to it, knocking on it. I could see my pal, Finn as he lied lazily on the couch, his usual cigarette hanging from his mouth loosely. He heard me, cracking a crooked smile, his teeth glowing their usual yellowish tent. He stumbled his way to the window, tripping over his own feet as he clumsily placed his hands at the window. He slid it open and within a few seconds a gush of smoke and alcohol flooded my nose. I winced at the vile smell, but I adapted to it quickly. It always smelt like this. I hoisted myself up and through the window. I stood up and faced myself to an incoherent Finn. I checked the bag as I looked in it to see if the contents were fine. Finn eyed it, and smiled.

"Took you long enough!" Finn slurred, his words running together in a sloppy mess with a breeze of potent alcohol to follow.

I dusted the smoke from his cigarette out of my eyes, fluttering my eyelids to brush it away. "Sorry pal, you know how this city is." I smiled as I patted his shoulder. He laughed and brought me to the couch to sit with him.

"Yeah, crazy place." He removed his cigarette, tapping at it with his fingers over the ash tray that sat next to him. He smashed the edge of the cigarette and leaving it there in the mess of ashes. "So you got all the goods?" He asked as he looked at me expectantly through those glassy blue eyes of his.

I grinned as I opened up the bag, pulling out three fresh packs of cigarettes. "Right here, man." I handed a pack to him, leaving one for me and saving the other for last. We opened the packs together, placing a new cigarette in our lips. "Hey, you got a lighter?" I asked.

Finn searched through the pocket of his ripped jeans and handed me his lighter. "That's my last one."

I took it, lighting up my cigarette. "I got you covered." As the rush of smoke coiled in my veins, I felt at peace. My body relaxed and I was rejuvenated greatly. I fiddled through the bag, finding the extra lighter I had bought.

"Oh, thanks Aerrow." He said gleefully as he took the lighter from me.

We both sat there, smoking and chatting like we did every night. Finn drank another round of alcohol, literally drinking away any bit of sanity he had left. He was wired up, practically jumping off the walls. I laughed at him, sipping on the pure red wine I liked to drink every night. Finn called me a sissy for drinking it, but every time he did I gave him the exact same response. _Red wine is just as potent as alcohol, you idiot_ is what I would say. I guess he didn't get the fact that wine had alcohol in it as well. That's why I was the smart one in the friendship.

This was my life. I had Finn as my best friend and together me and him pulled through life, carelessly living it up. On some nights, Finn's girlfriend Olivia would drag as out to the night club where she worked. It was nice to go there, each time I went I ended up with a different girl. I wasn't one for a stable relationship. In fact, I wasn't the most romantic guy out there. I was perfect for the night, but once morning came I was gone.

Finn and I didn't have a job until Olivia made us bar-tenders at her night club. We worked Saturday nights, leaving the Friday nights for us to have fun on.

So, the only things in life I really had were wine, smoke…and…Finn. But then there my other friends. Junko, Stork, and my pet Radarr. They came over every now and then to play games or watch TV, but I honestly couldn't remember the last time they were here. Besides the mystery of whether they were coming over or not, I had a pretty predictable life.

My favorite things in life: Wine, Smoke, and Friends. No love for me, I didn't want to waste time on that stuff…too much drama. Heck, I'd be perfectly fine if I never found true love for my whole life. Like I said, I was perfect for the night but once morning came I was gone.

* * *

**Should I continue? : ) Yeah, I know it's a bit short. Starting stories aren't easy for me but once I get this thing rolling, it'll get better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And…here ya go, peeps! :D **

* * *

_**Piper's POV**_

"I guess this is goodbye." Dove said to me as she wiped the ongoing tears from her eyes.

I fought the same tears, trying to push them back as my throat clogged with emotions I tried to swallow down. I nodded, no words coming forth. I hugged her neck, her petite frame engulfing in mine. She was my best friend, and now I was leaving. I couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of fear that she was mad at me. Since were little kids we planned on living together just so we'd never have to say goodbye. But here we were. It ached me that I was the one to shatter our dream, it was hard to admit that I actually did. But she knew me too well to ever think that I was just doing this for myself. Truthfully, we both had our individual goals, and I guess we both knew that our dream was just a fairy tale.

I'd rather live in the fairy tale.

Although, moving here to this big city was quite an achievement. I was hoping to find a job and live out my dream of making it big in the city…and even finding my true love. How I was supposed to do that was another story.

Dove sniffled into my shoulder, making me hesitatingly pull away. Her olive black hair was in a slight mess, my hands fixing it up a bit. She gave me a smile that somewhat reassured me. "We'll see each other again soon, I promise." I squeezed her shoulders.

She nodded and hugged me again. Before I knew it, she was getting into her tiny car that she had had since her 16th birthday. I chuckled as she drove off. We were 21 years old now, she didn't have a new car? Oh Dove. I felt warm tears dampen my cheeks as I could no longer see my best friend. I wiped them off, turning to the building behind me.

I looked up at the apartment building I was to live in. I sighed, preparing myself for what lied ahead. This city was going to be brutal, how could a girl like me survive without major changes? That's why I was planning to quit being my normal, geeky self. Speaking of geeky, I grabbed my bags with my favorite poets, poetry and all my research books that held all the information my brain wanted. I also strapped my purse to my shoulder, taking my rather large(and I mean _large_) suitcase. I held my breath and charged through the doorway, only to lose every bit of oxygen that I owned. There were so many..odd…people. quite intimidating, really. I swallowed hard, my knees barely able to hold me up. I fixed my navy, knee-length dress and made sure my yellow sweater was alright. God, I was just getting my room…not meeting a celebrity. I luckily made my way up to the front desk, eyeing the lady who worked it.

"Um, hi." I said timidly, my squeaky voice barely catching the lady's attention.

"How may I help you?" she asked, her pearly teeth shining through the deep red lipstick that she wore.

"I'm Piper, I called a week ago about living here and everything.." I rambled on.

The lady nodded her head in slight motions, seeming as if she was racking her brain for any memory of my call. "Oh yes!" she beamed. "I have all you need right here. And you paid through the phone correct?"

I nodded, smiling politely. I watched her as she dug through a bottom drawer that I couldn't see and finally pulled out my things.

"Here are your apartment guidelines, don't break any of them." She ordered, handing me the papers. Seeing how I was a complete and utter nerd, I couldn't resist reading the first part, clinging on to every word. Ugh…I'm such a goody-two-shoes. "And here is your key and your room number is 307 on the 3rd floor." She handed me the key.

"Thank you very much." I said nicely before departing to the elevators. I pressed the _up_ arrow and began to wait for my elevator. I tugged at the ends of my dress, feeling as if it was becoming too short for me. I was actually pretty tall, and pretty fit if I do say so myself. But my black frame glasses that literally made me look like a grandma hid my face, and my hair was tucked into a neat bun with my bangs hanging over my brow. I wasn't the prettiest girl around, in my opinion at least. No one lusted after me. When were growing up Dove was always the one to get the guys, without even trying. Dove was one of those girls that made everything seem so effortless. I always envied her beauty. Her olive black hair that was long and straight, not wild and curly like mine, was flawless. She had the perfect shade of pale skin that got to a delicate peach color in the summer. She was breathtaking. I always felt inferior because of my, well…my skin color. Dove always told me that it was "_so much like copper and milk chocolate_". I guess it was alright. In all reality, the only thing about me that was likable about me(from my point of view) was my eyes. They weren't your ordinary brown, kind of orange. Totally clashed with my navy blue hair.

So, in my train of thought, the elevator door had opened. I didn't fully recognize until I heard a clap in my face.

"You alright, babe?" I heard a slightly raspy voice ask me.

My eyes fluttered and I was bombarded with the light smell of smoke and alcohol, and a pair of green eyes to look into. Whoa! Ok…stop the study session! Was it possible for a human to be that…hot? Obviously it was rare, because I had never seen a boy this good looking.

"Uh…hello?" that voice asked again. A very attractive voice might I add.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…err…I was zoning out I guess." _Smooth Piper…just smooth._

The boy let out a smirk and with that walked to the elevator. Oh crap! I cursed under my breath. I had to ride in that cramped place with him. _Humiliation here I come! Better prepare yourself buddy._

"What is your problem?" he asked from inside the elevator, clearly annoyed. "I want to get home."

I gulped and started walking, entering the tiny space of an elevator. I stood next to him, my arms tied up against my chest so tight that it actually kind of hurt.

"What floor?" he asked flatly, looking at the number board.

"3rd floor." I replied…maybe a bit too quickly.

"Awesome." He muttered, his emerald eyes flipping in a roll. He stuck his hands in his pockets after pressing the floor number. We stood awkwardly as the doors slid closed ever so slowly.

So this guy was undeniably hot. But as far as his choice of cologne went…erm…well let's just say that he needed to stop looking in the ash tray for it. I mean freshen up before you go out. "So…what's your name?" I asked as I pushed up my glasses back up on my nose. He threw his head back and laughed.

"Don't start, babe." He was now having himself a little chuckling session.

My head cocked to the side questioningly. Since when could a person not be friendly? "Ok, it was just a genuine question…" I said slowly, a bit taken aback by this guy. "But anyway, I'm Piper!" I smiled and that probably wasn't the brightest idea.

He laughed again. Wow, he had quite the dazzling smile. "Uh, ok. Because I _totally_ care what your name is." He cooed sarcastically. And then, the God above saved the day. The doors opened!

"Try hitting on your…own kind of people." He said with a wrinkle of his nose while giving my body a once-over. With that rude comment made, he left, leaving me offended.

The nerve of that jerk! Ok…no longer seeing the hotness of him anymore. _Note to self, enemy number one made._

I sighed and went to find my room. After walking aimlessly through the halls I finally found my room. "307." I huffed as I studied its white paint. I put the key in and unlocked it. I walked inside and was greeted by…more white. I was a bit blinded by it all and took a bit to settle my bags on the floor. I skimmed over the room. Couch, chair, ugly wooden coffee table(that was white), a lamp, and white walls. Hmm, guessing they left it all for me to decide what to decorate. I went to the couch to plummet my body into, completely exhausted. Well, one thing was for sure…I had a lot to do before I could count myself a resident. I had decorating, unpacking, had to buy a kitchen set for the tiny joke of a kitchen, and buy a room set for the bedroom. I only had one because I decided I'd be better off without a roommate. I sighed loudly, the noise echoing.

It hit me in a random burst. To get all the necessities I needed, besides the one I brought with me, I had to get a job. Also to pay rent…_great._ But I didn't stress myself just yet. Instead, I went to retrieve my poetry book and dived into the meaningful words of these brilliant poets I loved. I mentally coughed. _GEEK ALERT!_

* * *

_**Aerrow's POV**_

It was Saturday, and tonight Finn and I would be taking our normal shift at the night club. It was 10:00 PM and I was stuck washing the counter. Fun, right?_ Wrong._ I sighed loudly as I watched my hand move in constant circles on the counter, the wet rag cold under my touch. The music was now playing so that would get me through until the club opened at 11.

"Eh, you looking sharp hot stuff!" Olivia howled as she slapped my back when she walked by.

"You know it!" I joked back as I paused from washing the table. Olivia sat on the damp part where I had just cleaned. I groaned and pushed her off with a swat of my hand. "You live to irritate me." I complained through my teeth.

Olivia twirled her dirty blonde hair, batting her blue eyes at me. "Sure do! My favorite pass time." She beamed before catching sight of something coming from the side. "Finn, baby!"

_Oh God._

"Aw, hey babes." He took her by the hips and smacked her a slimy kiss. "What's happening?" he asked while holding her up to him.

"Oh…nothing really." She fluttered her eyes at him which eventually won her another kiss.

My eyes formed into slits as I shot her playful glares. She just shrugged her shoulders. She was my friend, but boy I wanted to smack her. In a friendly way. She knew it too. I went back to washing the nasty counter and actually got a good bit done until a certain couple just couldn't contain their hunger for each other. "Come on guys!" I yelled, really annoyed. They always did this in front of me.

"Lighten up, Aerrow." Finn said as he made his way to me. "Just think back to last night when you were with that girl. You sure lightened up for her." He winked and gave me a nudge.

"Hey, I was in the mood." I laughed and Finn howled and we did our very own handshake that we made up when we first met.

"Sick, sick, sick guys." Olivia commented through a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "That's me. Aerrow…the guy who never settles down. Gets any girl he wants." I flipped my hair arrogantly and was rewarded with another laugh from Finn.

"Still stuck on the _no love_ thing, hm?" She asked, giving me a raise of her brow.

I shrugged and sat on a stool, kicking back. "Of course. Love is for the weak men." I sighed as I slid my arms behind my head. "Plus, it's too much drama and work."

Olivia snorted and patted my shoulder. "You don't even know what love feels like, Aerrow." She snorted again. "You might know physical pleasure with a girl, but you're clueless to what actually loving a girl means."

I couldn't argue with that. I mean, she hit it on the spot. I was content with the lone life. No emotionally distressed girl to worry about. I was a free man.

My life was fine, love wasn't needed. In a while later the club came to life and quickly reached its maximum of people. Loud music was thumping and guys and girls were, well…I didn't need to explain.

This was my life. Alcohol, dancing people, and loud music. Also drunk people. My life was simple, really. I had my friends, a rather interesting job and my beloved wine and cigarettes. I couldn't ask for more. Some people would call my life a dump, they were just stuck up their butts about it. I didn't care. As long as I was fine and drama free, I was good. I found myself thinking about my life a lot. Maybe Olivia got to me more than I thought? Maybe. But I was generally a deep thinker, and stubborn. Hard to believe I had such a care free life.

* * *

_**Piper's POV**_

I was cuddled into the couch, my book in my lap wide open. I had fallen asleep while reading. I stifled a yawn with a stretch of my limbs. I took another look at my new home. It was plain but I still had work to do. I found myself thinking about my life. What was it going to be like? What will I be like? Will I ever fall in love? I highly doubt it. I went back to sleep thinking. I had so much to do now, and my other home wasn't much better. Easy to believe I had such a busy life.

* * *

**So what did ya think of Piper's look? Lol. And jeez, Aerrow was a bit harsh don't ya think? So I love you guys and I'm so happy that yall give me good feedback. Maybe we could aim for more reviews to get the next chapter? Yes…**


	3. Chapter 3

**So yay for chapter 3! Wow, I have been updating faster than ever…I am on a roll! BOOYAH!**

**Ok I am done with my randomness now.**

**So speaking of updating, some of you should know about my story **_**The Man In The Mirror**_**, well I have not updated that for so long simply because I have lost interest and I suffer a major writers block with that fic for some reason. A very sweet person told me I should update it ( you know who you are…oh and thanks for encouraging me! ) and I really want to but don't know how to start back up. I wanted to ask you guys if ya'll have any ideas for me to write. If you do, you can leave me a PM and I ****will**** consider all ideas.**

**So thank ya and now LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

* * *

_**Piper's POV**_

"Mmm." I hummed in delight as the warm coffee flushed down my throat. My tongue savored the bitter sweet taste of the coffee, the liquid's heat filling my mouth. I put the cup down as I read through today's morning paper I had picked up from the lobby. I was searching the open job section hoping to find a job suitable for me. It had been a week since I first moved here and slowly but surely everything was falling into place. I fully knew my way around the building which was quite a success for me, and I even managed to get a bit of extra money sent to me from my parents. I hated that I had to ask, but seeing how I was newly on my own they didn't hesitate to give their little princess some money to survive a bit longer in the cold, crude world. I huffed as I threw the paper on to the table in coffee table in front of me. No jobs that I wanted. I was almost at the point of settling on the local babysitting job, but I wasn't too good at controlling other people's kids. The other jobs were just inhumane and very low standard for me.

I rubbed the sleepiness from my eyes and decided to go and get ready for my morning walk. I opened my drawer, pulling out a black tank top and grey running shorts. It was hot today and I could tell from when I went to the lobby. Everyone who walked in dripped with sweat, their faces splotched with red as the sun was merciless to their skin. I put on my tank top, the smooth black fabric hugging my body fittingly. The shorts slid on loosely, the roomy space they provided on my thighs was perfect for walking or maybe jogging. I turned to the mirror. I shuddered from the sight of the disaster I called my face and began applying my usual make-up. A bit of powder and blush, and a few strokes of mascara was all I wore. No need to fancy up my face, my clunky black glasses would just cover it all. I sighed before reaching back to contain my curly, navy hair and bringing it over my shoulder. I took my brush and ran through the tangled strands, letting out a few whimpers of pain here and there. I was very tender headed. I wrapped my hair in its usual bun and smoothed over the wild curls that stuck out at the sides. Since today I was going to be outside, I put in a small orange head-band to keep my bangs out of my face. Now that all that was done, I took my glasses and slid them on. I sighed in disappointment as I stared at my reflection. _Why couldn't I just be pretty for once?_ I shook my head, walking to my closet to retrieve my tennis shoes. I put them on, tying each one with a secure knot. I hated when my laces dangled around. Once I was fully ready, I headed out. I didn't bring my phone. I had left it on the couch. I only realized I had left it until I was at the elevators. I am not going back to get it.

I got in and out of the elevators rather quickly today. I guess having someone in there with you makes it longer. My mind shot back to that guy I met on my first day. I smirked at the thought of him. "Pompous jerk." I muttered to myself as I made my way to the lobby exit. I opened the doors and suddenly a rush of the thick, morning air of the city flushed over me. It was smoky, tiny particles of dust fluttering about in the wind. I took a left and started walk myself down to the city's park so I could do my power walking, maybe jogging, there.

As I walked down the sidewalk, numerous amounts of people rushed by, starting their list of events for the day. Only being here a week, I hadn't entirely mastered the technique of navigating through the busy streets of Atmos. I still ran into people at times, receiving harsh language and bad attitudes, I also still couldn't really remember the names of the streets; leaving me hopelessly lost in the bustle of this mess. But I knew my way to the park, for I was smart enough to look up directions before leaving. Ok so I was now walking down 7th street and I needed to cross over to Hunter's Avenue which was 3 blocks down, then take a right onto Atmosia Lane and then walk straight to the park. That was easy enough. I sauntered my way through the city, still trying to avoid any problems with running into people.

I walked the 3 blocks, crossing onto Hunter's Avenue. This was a well kept part of the city, local shops booming with customers, restaurants serving delicious meals to patiently waiting people, and kids riding on their bikes along the slim space on the car-covered road. There wasn't any trash on the ground like there was back on 7th street, I was surprised to see the contrast in the two places. People also seemed to be much nicer. I sniffed the air, my lungs not clogging with smoke and car fumes. I actually aimed to live in this part of the city, but it was too expensive to live here. So I settled with 7th street, now living in a smelly apartment complex. As far as my eyes could see, everything was clean and beautiful, but that didn't last long once I reached the edge of the avenue.

There was a beaten down night club just on the other corner across from me. I slowed my pace to get a good glimpse of the building. It was rugged and worn, trash piling along its sides. How that place was still kicking was beyond me. when I did research on this city before moving, it mentioned something about that place. Its name was Pura Vida Night Club. Pura Vida meant "Pure Life" in a language I used to know. To me, the night kind of an oxymoron in a way. Seriously, there was nothing pure about a night club. I smirked as I had to cross the street. I took a right, the direction bringing me next to the club. I stopped to study it closer, eyeing all the pictures that were posted on the front window. Advertisements stuck to the window, promising to everyone that walked by that it was all fun on the inside. Personally, I didn't want to know what happened in there at night.

"You here to apply for a job?" a bubbly voice asked, startling me.

I glanced up to see a dirty blonde girl looking at me with a giant grin on her face. At first I was utterly clueless as to what she was talking about, but then her skinny little figure hopped to the window, her black skirt flowing as she did, and she pointed to a 'help wanted' sign.

_Oh dear God_.

"Uh…well, erm..I.." I couldn't really say much before she skipped up to me, her blue eyes inspecting me.

"We could use your help! And besides, it's a lot of fun in there." She batted her lashes, swaying her hips in a cute, little girl like manner.

"I don't have any experience working at a night club, I was just looking at the pictures." I confirmed as I tried to blend in with the rushing crowd, trying to escape.

"We'll teach you!" she grabbed my wrist before hauling me off to a case of stairs on the side of the building that must've led to the basement. She opened the door and before I could brace myself, I was poisoned with a strong gush of alcoholic stench.

I coughed, my hand cutting through the air desperately to rid my breathing space of that smell. _What have I gotten myself into_?

Her laugh fluttered as she found my situation amusing. "You'll get used to the smell." She commented nicely.

I rested my hand on my chest, feeling my lungs trying to rejuvenate. "I highly doubt it."

"I'm Olivia!" she beamed, her crystal blue eyes sparkling as she held out her hand.

I shook it politely, smiling. "I'm Piper, just moved here a week ago." I said.

"Well then, Piper, I can give you some advice on the city!" she mused as she gave me sweet grin as if I was her best friend.

I liked this girl, although I still had no idea why she had to drag me down to a smelly basement. "So, why are we here, exactly?" I asked.

"Well," she chuckled. "This club needs an extra bar-tender for Saturday nights. Things get rowdy on Saturdays. So we put up that sign and I just wanted to ask if you wanted a job here."

"Oh, ok but I'm sorry, Olivia. This kind of job doesn't fit me." I apologized, watching the grin slide right off Olivia's face.

"Ok, I see. Sorry for wasting your time." She sighed before turning slowly to walk further into the basement.

I began to saunter my way out, feeling a pang of guilt in the pit of my stomach. All she wanted was extra help for her career and I let her down. Amazing how a person I didn't know could do that. As I was now exiting out the door, I rubbed an itch on the corner of my eye, my fingers brushing the frame of my glasses. I stopped in my place. Feeling my glasses reminded me of what I wanted to do in this city; stop being so geeky. This was the perfect opportunity to do so, and even though it might not be the best way, it couldn't hurt just to try. Doubtfully, I headed back in and began calling for Olivia. She was sat at a table, doing something with boxes of beer. She heard me, her eyes widening a bit when she saw me.

"Yeah?" she asked as she made her way to me.

I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the commitment I was about to make. "Actually, I do want to work here. It seems like it could be fun." I gulped.

Olivia grinned and shrieked with excitement. "Fantastic!" she chimed. She was all giggly until she started to become serious. "Let's get to business now."

What the heck were we going to do now? "Uh, ok." I obliged.

She said nothing for a moment. She stared me down, her finger tapping at the edge of her chin. She stepped close to me before ripping my glasses off my face. She then concluded to unwrapping my hair from its bun and head band, my curls falling wildly onto my back. Olivia tussled my hair wither fingers, fixing the wild waves and my ruffled bangs. Now my hair lied in flattering ringlets, satisfying to Olivia.

"You know," she began as she tapped my glasses in her skinny fingers. "You are really pretty once you get rid of all this dorky crap." She said, referring to my glasses and choice of hair style.

I giggled. No one had sad that to me, not even Dove. Though I didn't quite believe her, it still felt nice to know she thought of me as pretty. "Thank you." I said bashfully.

"And you have the perfect body that our bar-tending standards require." Her finger slid up and down, motioning to my body.

I looked down and laughed. Was she being sarcastic? "Uh huh, thanks." I didn't believe her.

After a while we exchanged chit chat about the rules, that barely existed, and she even gave me a custom black uniform that consisted of a denim, button-up shirt, a black and tight fitting mini-skirt, and she left my shoes up to me to choose as long as they were black. We gave our phone numbers to each other and she told me that my shift started tonight(oh jeez) before I had to head out. I was now very nervous.

Once I was outside I was debating whether or not I should still go on my walk. Talking to Olivia took longer than I realized. I decided I still had enough time before settling for lunch and resumed my venturing to where I was headed in the first place, still thinking about my decision about working at that night club. Oh I am probably in for some big trouble.

* * *

_**Aerrow's POV**_

"Finn, one day you're going to bust from all the alcohol you drink." I told Finn as he guzzled down yet another bottle of beer.

He smacked his lips, his tongue licking the dripping beer off his chin. "Nah, not going to happen." He slurred sloppily as he threw the bottle to the floor along with the other 10 bottles.

"God, Finn." I said in awe as I stared at the pile of bottles below his feet. The boy scared me, honestly. I mean, I loved to drink too but I knew when enough was enough. But Finn on the other hand just kept on ticking. Sooner or later he was going to die from too much alcohol consumption. I've seen it happen before to the other stupid people back at the night club. I shook my head and sighed. _Poor Finn_.

"Hey I'm a big boy, Aerrow, I can take care of myself. No worries." He patted my shoulder, slumping back into the couch, letting out a low burp.

I smirked as I turned my attention back to the TV.

"So, guess what!" Olivia boomed as she unexpectedly burst through the door. Enthusiasm spread across her face as she scurried over to us, plopping onto the couch next to Finn. Ok, so um…yeah, how'd she miss the big pile of bottles?

Finn and I exchanged looks before shrugging. "No idea, babe." Finn confirmed.

"Well, today I hired a new bar-tender for the Saturday shifts!" she chimed as she threw her hands in the air in pure bliss.

A new employee to get used to? Saturdays just went bad. Ugh, today was Saturday. "Great…" I exaggerated the sarcasm.

"Uh, cool!" Finn smiled, kissing Olivia on the cheek. He was such a little suck-up.

"So, is it a boy or girl?" I asked out of simple curiosity as I went back to watching TV.

Olivia giggled in delight, her blue eyes glistening. "It's a girl!" she exclaimed. "I will finally have another girl to hang with."

"What's wrong with us? We boys not enough?" Finn questioned, causing me to chuckle. Olivia rolled her eyes as she rested on arm on Finn's shoulder.

"Oh, yes! I love you guys but I am just glad to have another girl around at the club." She said, Finn pulling her into his arms. "Well, I'm happy." Finn said as he kissed her four head.

"Ok, what's her name?" I asked out of curiosity again. I was expecting the name to be a weird one like the names in the movies.

"Piper." Olivia said with a simple smile.

I literally just choked on my own spit. My head slammed back in laughter as my limbs just went crazy with hysteria. I was finding it hard to breathe as my laughter grew greater by the second. My face turned to blue and tears broke from my eyes.

"Is she that dorky looking girl that goes down to the lobby everyday to get the daily paper?" Finn asked, trying to restrain a laugh as best as he could. I nodded at him, my voice still only able to choke out laughs. Then at that time Finn couldn't hold in his laughter.

"What, Piper lives here?" Olivia asked, oblivious.

"Yeah.." Finn laughed some more. "She's what I call a 'reject'." Finn howled in pure amusement.

"She's a total fail in life!" I chuckled. "I mean, who wears glasses like that and dresses like she stepped out of her grandma's closet?" Finn and I nudged each other we laughed so hard.

"Come on guys! Give the girl a break. I met her today and she's actually very attractive once you get rid of all that dorky stuff." Olivia reasoned, her own heart breaking for poor little Piper.

I sighed. I really needed that good laugh. "Whatever you say."

Finn kept chuckling. "Dude, what if she hits on you again like she did in the elevator?"

I shook my head with a low smirk. "She'll just get her feelings crushed."

Olivia scoffed. "That's just awful." She shook her head and got up to head for the door.

"Come on, Olivia." Finn beckoned for her back.

Olivia opened the door to walk out but turned to glare at Finn. "Finn, stop drinking so much. You're going to explode." And with that, she left. I laughed at that.

"See, told you. I'm not the only one who thinks that." I patted Finn's shoulder.

Finn shrugged my hand away, sighing. "Whatever."

* * *

**And now the story starts rolling! :D teehee, love you guys!**

**Oh…and I learned about Pura Vida when I went to Costa Rica for vacation a few weeks ago. It was awesome. That's why I named the night club that.**

**Anyway…..**

**Review my peeps!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here ya go ;)**

**I took a bit longer to update this chapter….oops.**

* * *

_**Aerrow's POV**_

"Come on, Aerrow! We have to be at the club in 15 minutes." Finn pressured as he banged on my closed door. I rolled my eyes. Him hurrying me only made me want to go slower. I shook out my wet air, tussling it quickly with my fingers, taking out any knots. I took a look at myself in the mirror, pulling and smoothening stray strands of my hair, wanting it look scruffy but still very decent.

"Dude, did you hear what I said?" I heard Finn's voice muffle through the door annoyingly.

In response I walked my half-dressed self to the door and gave it a good bang with my fist, scaring my blonde friend half to death. I grunted in annoyance as I could still feel the lingering presence of Finn on the other side of my door. "Whatever." I muttered before resuming in getting myself ready. I sauntered to my closet, opening up the thin wood doors to find my work uniform neatly hung on its rightful hangar. I took it and threw it on to my bed. I grabbed a black t-shirt to wear under it, slipping the cottony fabric over and on. I grabbed the neat, denim black shirt and carefully slid it on. I buttoned it securely before rolling the ends of the sleeves to the middle of my fore-arm. I then proceeded to apply my black pants, adding in a belt. The pants were always a bit loose on me. after I put on my shoes, I was ready. Ready for another fun-filled shift at the night club. Note the sarcasm.

I mean, don't get me wrong. It wasn't as bad as I made it seem. Working along side my two best friends and the only thing I ever had to worry about was giving people what type of alcohol they preferred was fine. The most stressful thing that could happen is if two men drank way more than they could hold and would get so drunk that they'd start fights. And then sometimes girls got in competitive hissy-fits over what they wore or who went out with who. I find those not too stressful, more comedic really. It was fun watching people parade around the dance floor with their hands and drinks held high, laughing and enjoying the proximity they shared with their friends or dates. Also it was always flattering when girls would model in front of me, trying to gain my attention; but I only acknowledged a girl if she's _got something_ to offer me. But they all knew I had no intentions on a relationship, I knew they didn't either.

No one in the club wanted a stable relationship. Just some fun and the crave for a drink. I was the prime example. Although, I was probably more stubborn with the whole _no relationship_ thing than they were.

I realized I had been standing still for quite some time, my eyes gazing at the ceiling as if they could see beyond it. Then I remembered Finn who was impatiently stationed at my door. I heaved a low sigh and headed out, nearly walking into Finn as I exited the doorway.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Finn asked exasperated, throwing his arms up to give an extent to how exasperated he really was.

I shrugged as we now walked side by side through our apartment. "Got to look good at all times. Certainly you would understand that." I gave him a nudge to his side, earning a light chuckle.

Finn gave a slight twitch of his shoulder as he pursed his lips. "The only thing is that I don't have to _try_ to look good." He raised his chin and sped up to where he was in front of me. He turned and gave me a smile.

I just rolled my eyes, a smirk displaying on my mouth. "If you say so." We were now at our front door; I was going to open it but Finn rested a hand on my shoulder.

"I bet you want to look good for that Piper girl." He said, a sarcastic slyness oozing from his mouth. I could tell he tried hard to suppress a laugh, almost at the point of failing.

At that, I slapped his greasy hand off my shoulder, scowling. "Uh, no way! If you think I would even pay attention to _her_ you got another thing coming." I fumed, now stepping out of the door quickly.

Finn laughed hysterically as he sunk into step behind me, his footsteps in rhythm with my own. "Come on dude, you know you _want_ her!" He could barely even choke out his sentence as he was rumbling with laughter. "Who knows what's she'll be like, she may blow your mind." He added sarcastically as he now caught up to my pace.

We made our way down the elevator, and I honestly tried my best to lose him in the crowd that huddled on the streets. Honestly I really wondered how he became my friend, more mind blowing to me was how he became my _best_ friend. As I walked through the highly lit streets I could hear Finn pushing through the sea of people behind me. I groaned.

"Look, Aerrow! You got to admit, it was pretty funny." He reasoned as he was once again by my side.

Ok, I had to admit that it_ was_ pretty funny…to say the least. It was just that he really bugged me. I was already kind of in a foul mood about going to work and knowing I'd have to put up with that girl and Finn's constant jokes that I know he'll give out the entire night. I managed a smile for him and nodded. "Yeah, I just really hope that she won't try to hit on me."

"Yeah, I know. She'll ruin our reputation at the club." He proclaimed, his higher ranged voice hardly audible through the thick buzz of the city.

I nudged him, laughing lightly. "I am trying so hard to think of what she'll look like when we get there." I commented with an amused grin.

Finn shrugged greatly, shaking his head. "Just imagine her trying to serve the drinks."

I barked a laugh, my head shooting back. "Maybe this could give as more money." I sighed slyly as I earned a confused look from Finn.

"What?" Finn inquired, baffled.

"Well," I chuckled, "people will line at the bar and buy drinks just as an excuse to hang out and watch the reject make a fool of herself." I said. Even for a rude and uncaring guy like me, the words tasted pretty sour. But I got a kick out of the mental image I had of that exact scenario taking place, nonetheless.

Finn put a hand over his mouth, a deep laugh bubbling in his throat. He was trying really hard not to laugh, if he did then he would probably make a giant idiot of himself. "You're cruel, Aerrow."

"You taught me how to be." I countered.

"Chica-cha." Finn exclaimed, his signature line erupting into the air.

We took a few more turns and before too long we arrived at the club with 3 minutes to spare. Wow, new record. When inside, Finn and I were greeted by Olivia. A quick, friendly hug for me and a slobbery kiss for Finn. _Yuck._ I didn't mind other people involving themselves in wasting time with love, it was their life and their right to choose to be single or not. But why did _they_ always have to be on each other all the time? A good, quick kiss was good enough. Why did Finn have to add in all that saliva?

* * *

_**Piper's POV**_

I took a deep breath. I heaved in the air calmly, and exhaled it slowly. I was trying to put myself to peace. I was sitting on the bench that rooted itself across from the club. This was too much for me. I wasn't the feisty, seductive girl that was required for a job like _this_. I was an uptight, geeky, fragile reject that would rather burry her face into a book than burry her self-respect into a crowd of hungry men. I knew with every fiber of my being that I was bound to make a fool of myself. I had no experience in handling beer and wine, had no dancing talent, didn't have the ability to seduce a man, didn't have the outgoing personality that I needed for this job and Olivia never taught me anything. I was selling myself into failure. To top it all off, I didn't have _the look_. Just the way I was physically didn't fit in. I sighed, pulling at the short black skirt that hugged my thighs tightly as if my fingers were begging it to grow longer. Ok, I needed to get inside. With all the strength and confidence I could muster I left the bench and walked for the entrance, the tall heels of my shoes clicking loudly. I stopped at the door, readying myself. I reached back and untied my hair from its bun, all of my curls splashing out onto my back. I took another sigh before shakily removing my glasses. I looked into a window to check my reflection. I looked okay, partially. My make-up was staying together and wasn't smearing like it did every time I wore it. That's why I hated wearing it and chose to never put it on. I tucked my glasses onto the slit of my shirt where the buttons first began to meet. Ok, _now_ I was going in.

I walked in without a second thought, my heart racing. I winced. As soon as I walked in I was ambushed with a powerful puff of smoke and alcohol. The club hadn't opened yet and it still managed to reek. _Lovely._ I pushed through the sickening cloud and made my way to where I saw three people: two guys and one girl, who I recognized as Olivia. I couldn't see the boys' faces as their backs were turned to me as they talked with Olivia. I meekly sauntered my way to them and immediately Olivia caught me in her blue eyes.

"Ah! You made it!" she beamed as she practically jumped over the counter to run to me. As she did so I took in notice that we matched. Except, I had shimmery black high heel stilettos while she had solid black high heeled boots that reached to her mid-shin.

Apparently, she didn't notice my look until she was in front of me. She gasped in shock. I was totally different in comparison to what I was this morning. Wow, that was this morning? She looked me over and her eyes sparkled a gleam of approval. "Wow, you sexy thing!" she nudged me playfully. "You look _hot_!" she cooed. You know, I could really see myself developing a true friendship with her.

I blushed, smiling ever so shyly. "Thank you."

She nodded a welcome before turning to her friends that were still oblivious of my appearance. "Guys, come meet our new employee." She called after them.

Both boys stifled a loud laugh as they repeatedly nudged each other. They turned around and began slowly making their way over. As they did so, my heart sank at the sight of the boy on the right. It was _him_. The boy I met in the elevator! Oh God I had never been so embarrassed. I continued to watch them, hiding my massive outbreak of nervousness. They still nudged at each other, they weren't aware of how I even looked yet. When they finally came to a stop next to Olivia, they gave me their attention.

Now, ok I know I was not a sight for sore eyes, but did I really look that bad? The looks the boys were giving me nerved me. They stood there gawking at me, drool hanging from the blonde guy's mouth. I really paid no attention to him as I was mainly fixed in the familiar red head beside him. I could tell in his eyes that he remembered me, and oh how I remembered him. His jade eyes ventured down my body and I could feel the pressure of them from every inch they studied.

"Oh, you guys shut your mouths." Olivia slapped them both on the arms. They snapped back into reality. "So," she started, "This my boyfriend Finn." She pointed to the blonde. He gave me a head nod, his lips twitching a smile. "And this is his best friend Aerrow." She then pointed to the red head who still had his eyes fixed on me, shock still present in the pools of green. He waved, no smile, just a wave. I didn't expect much, he was, after all, a complete jerk.

_Aerrow_. Interesting name.

"Hey guys." I managed to say in the most confident way possible. "I'm Piper." I was mostly saying that to Finn, for Aerrow already knew of me.

_**Aerrow's POV**_

If I could go on a cussing outrage right now, I would. So here was Piper, the biggest reject I've met, looking…dare I say it, hot. I cursed myself for thinking it. She had curves on her body that I never noticed, making the production of saliva in my mouth increase. She had beautifully curled, midnight blue hair that ran down her back, and without those thick glasses, I could see just how vibrantly orange her eyes were. They really contrasted against her chocolate skin. I was really hating the fact that I was admitting to myself that she was hot. But this wouldn't last long. By tomorrow she would probably end up as her normal, dorky looking self once again. Just for right now though, I completely forgot about _that _side of her.

* * *

**Yay! Haha poor Piper has a long and embarrassing road ahead of her. In the next chapter I'll go into more detail on how Aerrow really thinks of her now?**

**QUESTIONS: **

**Will Piper have a great first day of work?**

**Will Piper go back to her geeky self?**

**Will Aerrow **_**ever**_** stop being a jerk? Lol :D**

**So, review my lovely people!**


	5. I'm not right for this

_**Piper's POV**_

I gulped. Was I ready for this? Oh I'm sure that this will not end well for me. As I stood behind Olivia and the boys while they readied the bar, I was frozen in anxiety. I couldn't move and I really didn't want to. My feet were rooted to the floor as the pads of my thumbs fiddled together. I felt like I could have fallen over, my head was light. I was never one to control my nerves, letting them boss me about. As the loud thumps of music vibrated, my heart was pounded deeper and deeper into the pit of my stomach. Olivia twirled around, her silky hair flowing over her shoulders. She smiled at me and motioned for me to join her while she waits for people to start coming in. I obliged, shifting my stiff legs to walk to her. I silently made my place next to her and she gave me a pat on my shoulder.

"Everything will be fine, don't be nervous," she said to me, "just act like yourself." I could see in her depths of ice blue eyes the warm understanding of me. She could feel that I was nervous, and to my surprise didn't pester me about it. She was calm and soothing, the palm of her hand concaved on my shoulder lightly.

I managed a nod, a tiny smile working itself on my lips. She removed her hand and faced forward again. I did the same, my eyes capturing the club. The large room was lit and music was booming, everything was ready for party-craving people to flood in. In the next ten minutes people crowded in. Almost immediately they migrated to the bar to get a shot before hitting the dance floor. I just about fell backwards when thirsty hands were pushed in my face, reaching for the beer. Olivia had caught my hand and took me closer to the middle of the bar.

"Here, watch Aerrow. He's the one to teach you the ropes." Olivia stated as she pushed me next to Aerrow.

I wasn't one to disobey orders, but why him? Couldn't I just watch her? Or maybe even Finn for God's sake! Anyone but him! I found my feet had read my thoughts as they were now scrambling against the floor, protesting any further movement. Olivia shoved me hard but I still continued to fight. With a slightly agitated sigh, she spun me around to face her.

"What's wrong Piper?" Olivia asked, putting her hands to rest on her petite hips.

I shook my head. "I'm nervous Olivia!" I shouted through the loud music that sounded every inch of the building. If only she knew that wasn't the entire reason. I just did not want to be put with _him_.

Olivia took my shoulders, shaking them slightly. "Don't be, everything thing will be alright. Just watch Aerrow and try to learn what he does." She instructed me as she resumed to pushing me towards Aerrow who was putting on a show for the people.

No further protests needed, I had to do this. There was no way to get out of the mess. As I inched closer to Aerrow I could catch a glimpse of Finn who was stationed beside him. It was as if Aerrow and Finn were a tag team. They did a lot of things together like getting drinks, serving, entertaining and goofing off. I was close enough now to hear their laughs that were full and joyful. I could tell that they truly liked this. With one final push, Olivia had shot me straight to Aerrow.

In the process of stopping myself, I managed to slam right into Aerrow's side. I let out a whimper before deciding to look up at Aerrow who was now laying his eyes on me. He looked annoyed. _Perfect. _

"Hey, watch it! Can't you see I'm trying to do my job?" Aerrow shouted at me, making me take a step back.

I scoffed, crossing my arms over my chest that had taken most of the impact from Aerrow's hard side. "It was a mistake, get over yourself," I countered, "I need you to teach me the basics."

"Now? I'm in the middle of doing something." As he finished his last word people began begging for their drinks. They leaned over the counter like caged animals waiting for their treat as they barked for attention. Aerrow held up a hand to them to signal that he needed a second. "Why won't Olivia teach you?"

For God's sake just teach me!

"She told me to come to you." I argued.

Aerrow groaned, throwing his arms to either side of him. "Ok, look. If I'm going to teach you, you can't get in my way. No questions, just do what I do and try to keep up."

I rolled my eyes before following Aerrow to the drink machines. "Because you're just so amazing at this." I said sarcastically, earning a glare from Aerrow.

He stopped at the machines, eyeing me. "I'm sure you already know how to take orders?" he asked as-a-matter-of-factly.

"I thought you said no questions." I mumbled to him.

"Fine." He gave his emerald eyes a roll before turning to the first machine.

Ok so having Aerrow teach me wasn't the best idea. If it wasn't for that deafening music I might have heard the things he said. He was very short with me anyway, I still had little clue of what I was really supposed to be doing. I stood at the counter a good distance from Aerrow. He didn't want me crowding around him while he worked. He had said he didn't want to be seen near me. I sighed and readied myself for what I was about to do. Again I had asked myself if I was ready and of course my answer was no. But would a girl like me ever be ready for something like this? Probably not. Girls like me weren't meant for a place like this. I was meant for libraries and poetry. I never tasted alcohol, I never slept with anyone, I didn't smoke or do drugs. I was just a good girl. I was always made fun of and in the back of my head I couldn't help but think that having this job could avenge the way I had always been treated by other people. Besides my parents and family, Dove was the only true friend I had. But what was the point now? We were now miles apart. I guessed that in a way I could count Olivia as a friend, but then again I really couldn't. We hadn't known each other for a full day yet. All she was to me was an acquaintance. Could I really be friends with her? Sure she was nice and all, but would her relationship with Finn and Aerrow allow our friendship to grow? I shook my head to clear it. I had work to do.

Seeing how there was a multitude of thirsty people crowding the counter it wasn't very hard to pick a person to serve. I picked a random person, a man, and smiled to him. "What can I get ya?" I asked, confidence wearing thin in my shaky voice.

The man glanced me over, grinning menacingly. In his eyes a certain hunger pooled and it gave me shake of discomfort. The way the other men looked at me was, at a lack of a better word, disrespectful. I could feel my heart race as the man leaned closer over the counter to get a closer look at me. "For starters, you can get me a good look of what you're hiding under that fine outfit of yours." He bit his lip.

My skin crawled, goose bumps covering every inch of it. I gulped and tried to remain calm. "Uh…," I breathed shakily, "I meant what kind of d-drink I could g-get you."

The man smirked, nibbling on his lip as if to cage himself in. the look in his eyes told me that he could take me at any moment. "Alright," he sighed, "just get me a regular Bud Light."

"Coming up." I turned around swiftly to head for the drink machines. Before taking a step I heard chants sounding from the other side of the counter. I noticed men and women, probably drunk to the max, huddled over the counter waving their fists in the air while they chanted "chug! chug! chug!". My eyes wandered to whom the crowd was facing, noticing Finn chanting as well. In full sight of the crowd stood Aerrow as he gulped down a gigantic glass of beer. He drank it with no problem, receiving a pat on the back by Finn. Then Aerrow proceeded to hold up a bottle of wine, pressing it to his lips. The crowd's chants grew louder as the wine drained into Aerrow's mouth. After what seemed like only seconds Aerrow had successfully drunk every drop of the wine. He held both the glass and the bottle in the air, the crowd going wild as they cheered for him. Finn clapped before shaking his head in laughter, saying something inaudible to Aerrow. Aerrow soaked in the glory for a moment before returning back to his work. By this point I coud see the sweat on his skin shimmering in the vibrant lights as he moved. His shirt was unbuttoned a bit, revealing a good bit of the middle of his torso, making the girls swarm over him. I shook my head in disgust.

I resumed my walk to the drink machines, still eyeing Aerrow and Finn. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, bumping into Olivia in the process.

"Oh, sorry!" I apologized, covering my mouth.

"No problem." Olivia smiled, swaying over to a far off drink machine as if I had never ran into her.

I was now stationed at what I assumed to be the right drink machine for my customer. I eyed Olivia closely as she easily worked the machine, receiving the desired alcohol. The process didn't look too hard. From what Olivia did, she pulled a leaver, pulled out what looked like a hose, and used that to fill the glass, returning the hose back to normal and turning down the leaver.

I sighed before looking at the machine before me. I studied it, looking for that darn leaver. My index finger was up, helping me search for the leaver I desired to find. Finally seeing it, I smiled and my hand went to pull it down, or actually to push it up. I grabbed a glass when I heard a click, noticing the hose prop up a bit. I took the nozzle into my hand, pulling it out closer to the glass. I tried pressing the button, but nothing would come out. I kept pushing it harder and harder many times before realizing the nozzle was jammed.

"Hurry up!" I heard that man yell, making me jump.

"One second!" I called back with an apologetic smile. My focus went back to the hose. I scowled at it before trying to push the button again. Nothing came out, _again_.

I shoved my whole hand on it.

_Nothing_

I tapped it twice with my hand a little harder.

_Zilch._

I took the glass and banged it with full force, probably cracking the glass.

That was a stupid idea. The button was jammed further into the nozzle, a whining sound bubbling up from it. Then, without any warning, alcohol spewed out from the hose and onto me and everywhere else. My throat pushed out a high-pitched scream while my hands released the hose and the glass. The hose went mad as it proceeded to spray all of my surroundings, including the people. People gasped behind me as they ran away from the flying beer while I still stood there frozen. My eyes were wide as I tried to get the hose to shut off, but nothing I did made it stop. In the process of doing this, my very unsupportive heels gave out to the slippery ground, my body collapsing. My butt took full force to the fall as well as my wrists and hands that tried to catch me. I groaned as I sat on floor in the puddle of beer, being drenched with it as well. My eyesight went a bit blurry, but I managed to see Olivia working at the spewing drink machine. She finally got it to shut off after several minutes of pestering with it. She turned to me before crouching down at my side.

"Piper, are you ok?" she asked worriedly, helping me up to my feet.

I found my balance and shook my head. I couldn't answer. I was cut off by the raging laughter that came from pretty much everyone except for Olivia, even though I bet she wanted to join them. I caught sight of Finn and Aerrow who stood hunched over in laughter, their fingers pointed at me. Everyone else in the club copied them.

"Loser!" I heard Finn yell.

"Reject!" Aerrow added, along with some very belittling words that I couldn't repeat.

Tears brimmed along my eyes, threatening to fall at any moment as the other people voiced out their opinions of me, hammering my humiliation further into my embarrassment. I knew I wasn't ready for this! I just knew it! How could I have been so foolish to take this job? I signed myself up to my own humiliation.

Olivia patted my shoulder, "Don't listen to them, Piper." She tried to comfort me.

I shook my head, tears were now harder to maintain. "I don't think I am right for this job." I choked out before sprinting out of the club.

I rammed through the door, feeling the warm night air flush over me. I ran as fast my legs could take me, my heels clanking at the ground. I stopped to take them off before continuing to run. Tears were now streaming down my face, streaking over my cheeks due to the wind I was creating while running through the city. I swerved through the crowded sidewalk, not caring about the eyes that glued to me as I passed. I just wanted to be home and out of this wet outfit that was now a symbol of my embarrassment.

I was so stupid. I should had never said yes. Who was I to think I could fit into this city? I moved here for nothing. I was _never _going to make it in this city, much less find love. I was a failure…a loser…a _reject_.

***tear* poor ole Piper. I feel for her. I was wanting to put in a bit of Aerrow's POV but decided it just worked better to all be in Piper's. So who else thinks that guy that Piper had to serve was creepy? I did! I felt weird when writing him, but he was in a club so what do you expect?**

**Apologies for the long wait, I'm sure some of you might be a little impatient. But I hope this chapter wasn't a let down, although it could've been better.**

**So…uh…you know that little button at the bottom? Well it'd be really nice if you could click it…I wanna know what you guys thought of this chapter.**

**Gracias, amigos :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, remember me? Yeah, I'm sorry I've been gone so long! DONT HATE ME!**

**So to those who haven't given up on this story, I thank you. You mean a lot. **

* * *

**_Aerrow's POV_**

With a sharp turn of her heels, Olivia was out the door. I sighed, Finn doing the same. "Well..." I breathed as Finn and I remained in the club, still standing behind the now beer bottle covered counter. I looked to Finn who was gazing at the door, in thought.

"We didn't do anything." Finn grumbled with a kick of his foot on the floor that was still wet with beer from what had happened earlier. "I mean, come on, that was funny!" He motioned both hands to the wet puddle before him. "Why is Olivia so mad?"

I shrugged, patting his shoulder that was layered in sweat. "It's Olivia, Finn. It's not like she doesn't get mad 50 million times a day."

"True." Finn agreed, slightly giving a smirk. "It doesn't take much to set her off."

"And yet you still love her." I spoke sarcastically, leaning back onto the counter, eyeing Finn with a playful smirk.

"Just because I love her doesn't mean she doesn't annoy the hell out of me." Finn said, smirking back at me.

I got up and walked to the fridge, pulling it open. "Ah," I got out a bottle of wine, taking the lid off as soon as the fridge door closed. I took a long swig of it, letting out a hardy burp afterwards.

"Oh there you go again, drinking your sissy-juice." Finn commented, laughing at me as I enjoyed my cold red wine.

"Don't judge me." I simply replied, paying no further attention to Finn's comment. The wine was tart, the only way I liked it. It made me feel alive, and set my tongue into shivers. The taste of wine was so strong, and if Finn would taste it, he'd know it was far from being a 'sissy-juice.'

"So you think that reject will ever show up again?" Finn asked randomly, leaning up next to me against the counter.

I smirked as I took a sip of wine. "After tonight, the little reject wouldn't dare show her face." I had to laugh at the thought of seeing her again. Oh, the things I could say to her. "If I were her, I'd move cities."

"Hell yeah!" Finn shouted beside me.

After a few minutes of chatting and a few cigarettes, Finn and I cleaned up the now empty club and headed home. On our way home, we laughed and smoked some more like we always did when we were walking home. That Piper girl was the main subject. We couldn't quit cracking jokes about her.

"I just can't wait to tell Stork and Junko about this!" Finn beamed, his hands flailing in excitement. "We have to play some poker soon!"

"Yeah," I laughed, "you know, it's been a while since we've hung out with them." I said as my hands wiggled inside my pockets. Stork and Junko had used to be able to visit every day, but when Junko had 'fallen in love' with a girl he met, he slowly left the group. Stork, on the other hand, had grown too busy with a medicine clinic he had started on the other side of the city. So, Finn and I were left by ourselves to play poker and smoke cigarettes. It was fun, just having Finn, but I had grown to miss the loud roar of Junko's laughter after beating us all in poker, and the wise cracks from a sore loser Stork. Along with them, my freedom-loving pet Radarr had scampered off somewhere. He'd usually return, but this time he stayed wherever he had went. I smiled. "Maybe we should call them up, see how they're doing." I suggested.

Finn nodded, grinning. I guessed that Finn had started to miss them too.

* * *

_**Piper's POV**_

12:00 in the afternoon was the time. I smiled in victory as I had finished my 3 block run under the time I had set for myself. I wiped my brow as I approached the doors of the apartment building. I stopped just as I reached it to take a breath. Note to self: work on not going of breath so easily. Today was a sunny day, and if I wasn't in such a foul mood I would've enjoyed the sun's blissful warmth. But unfortunately the happenings of last night still plagued my mind. I had planned to just stay in bed all day to cry, but when I had reached home last night I practically flushed myself of any water. So, I decided to run my thoughts away. Though I really didn't want anyone to see me. I felt so ashamed, and my paranoia getting the better of me, I felt like everyone in the whole city knew about what had happened. I never when I could run into a person who was at the club. If I did run into them, they'd probably laugh at me. Even people who weren't there would still probably laugh. I was just that person that people liked to make fun of. Why not make fun of me? Like I'd ever stand up for myself. I was a doormat to everyone. The only people to think highly of me were my parents and Dove. But even Dove sometimes would giggle at my flaws.

I felt tears fill up in my eyes, and I begged them to at least wait until I reached my room. I wiped away what I could and darted into the lobby. I made eye contact with no one, not even that little old lady who would give me flowers because she thought I looked like her granddaughter. Hopefully she didn't think I _was _her granddaughter. I made my way through the lobby and to the elevators. I pressed the UP button and waited hurriedly for it. It was either me being impatient, or that these elevators were slow, but they just took forever. While I waited I fixed my clunky glasses, pushing them higher onto my nose. I played with my hair, remembering that I had fixed it into braids that laid on both shoulders. The entire time I still had to hold back my very impatient tears.

Finally the door began to open, but I wasn't relieved like I thought I was going to be. Instead, the tears had almost shot out when I made eye contact with the person I least wanted to see. _Aerrow._

I uneasily stepped into the elevator as he stepped out, the stentch of cigarettes and wine blowing past. He purposely bumped me in the side rather hard, causing me to lose balance and crash into the side of the elevator. I let out a sigh of pain as Aerrow let out a laugh.

"Hey! Watch it!" Aerrow called out as if this was my fault.

"Because I was in your way!" I shouted sarcastically, with a hint of annoyance. Thankfully my embarrassment wasn't showing in my voice like it was on my cheeks.

"You're pretty much in everyone's way!" He countered cockily, shining that arrogant smirk.

I huffed and stepped out of the elevator and marched towards Aerrow. Years were now successful. "Who do you think you are?" I asked.

Aerrow shrugged. "Um...let's see...I think I'm that person who's a lot better off than you." He smirked.

I scoffed, forgetting about my tears. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, for starters, I'm not a reject like you."

I paused, taking that remark deeply. I shook my head. "If I'm such a reject, why do you waste your time to push me into a doorway, huh? Why do you waste your breath to laugh at me?"

Aerrow was silent, clearly unable to counteract what I said. I smiled victoriously as he shook his head, beginning to walk off. "Whatever." I grumbled before heading off.

I smiled all the way to my room. Once I was in I still couldn't stop smiling, all though I still had those haunting thoughts about last night. A few tears were shed even then, but not much could follow once I heard a knock on my door.

I opened it to see a very unlikely visitor.

* * *

**Wow, cliffy! I'm so mean...mwuahahaha! Anyways, review please! It'll keep me going!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there. So I'm sorry that this chapter is totally lame, but what can I do? **

**So this chapter is a little short, but it's actually more of a bridge to lead up to the next chapter. I promise, chapter 8 will be a doozy!**

**So, since I only had 3 reviews on the last chapter, I would like to see a lot more on this chapter...or else I might consider putting this story on hiatus...haha I'll make ya'll suffer!**

**So please...please...PLEASE review :)**

* * *

_**Piper's POV**_

"Hey, girl!" Olivia squeeled, her perfect grin shining.

I was a little stunned as I managed a small smile. "Um, hi Olivia." I said. "What are you doing here?" I asked, intrigued on how she knew where I lived.

Olivia giggled, her blue eyes glimmering with such radiance as she gave me a pat on the shoulder. "I just wanted to see if you were ok." she said, her grin softening to a little thoughtful smile.

I sighed, tapping my fingers along the frame of the door. I could see in Olivia's eyes that she truly cared, something that no one has done since I've been in Atmos. I shrugged, the loose strands of my braids tickling my shoulders. "I've been better, to be honest." I sighed, brushing a few fingers over my messy bangs.

Olivia took me into a hug, the friendly gesture surprising me. She patted my back soothingly, and for some odd reason, I actually felt a few tears escape. I began to sobb quietly, causing Olivia to tighten her hug. "Don't worry, you'll be alright. It wasn't your fault, that was a messed up machine anyway." She whispered to me.

I shook my head, pulling out of the hug. "No, it was me. I was so naive to think I could do a job like that. I don't fit in to that lifestyle!" I sauntered to my couch, plopping down on it. "I'm not _cool_ or _sexy _enough to be a bar tender. No matter what, I'm just going to embarrass myself." I sobbed into my hands, wallowing in self-pity. I hadn't expected to open up like that, especially to Olivia. But sometimes a person needed to let their emotions out. I felt Olivia sit next to me, her hand sliding over my shoulder.

"Piper, are you worrying about what Finn and Aerrow said to you?" She asked thoughtfully.

I looked up at her, nodding. It was true that a huge part of my sorrow was Aerrow and Finn, what they had said was unforgiving. "And I'm also worried about the other people in the club. They laughed just as much. Olivia, I just can't take that, I'm too sensitive."

Olivia sighed, patting my shoulder. "Forget about them, especially Aerrow and Finn. They don't know what they're saying. Aerrow is a type of guy that usually has no room for anyone but himself. He's conceited, and very mean and cold at times. Finn just does whatever Aerrow does, only a bit more clumsy. To be honest, Finn is the most genuine of the two." She explained, giving more inside info on the two jerks I called co-workers.

"But why is Aerrow like that?" I inquired, throwing my hands to the side.

Olivia shrugged. "No idea, maybe it's from having to put up with Finn..." she then giggled.

I managed a chuckled, wiping my tears. "How do you stand to be Finn's girlfriend?" I asked.

"A lot of patience, Piper, a _lot_ of patience." She said, laughing. "So, you think you can come back this Saturday?" she asked uneasily, eyeing me, waiting for my answer.

I sighed, I hadn't planned on going back. I wanted to just forget that place and never mention it again. But I realized then that if I could just suck it up, I could do that job. I could breakaway and finally stop being that girl everyone made fun of. I could finally be _somebody_. "I'll go back, one more time." I said, slightly smiling, only hoping I was making the right choice.

Olivia beamed, giving me a quick hug before rising to her feet. "Well then, wash up your uniform and I'll see you Saturday!" she turned to walk out the still open door, but I managed to catch up, tapping her shoulder. "Yes?" she asked.

"Thank you." I said simply, giving her a grateful smile. Olivia will never truly know how much better she made me feel about myself, nor how she brightened my day. Olivia gave me a pretty grin, before leaving. I shut the door, smiling. Though I might be a _reject_ or some stupid _loser, _I was who I was. I just hoped I could remain thinking that way on Saturday.

* * *

_**Aerrow's POV**_

I slammed all my cards down onto the green table in front of me, watching as everyone stared in defeat. I took my cigarette out and blew the warm smoke from my lungs, enjoying the victory I had now gained over my friends.

"Well guys, we know who the winner is." I placed the cigarette back in my mouth and reached to scoop all the money that laid at the middle of the table into my arms.

"That's not fair, dude!" yelled a half-drunken Finn as he threw his cards to the side, pointing a slim finger in my direction.

I rolled my eyes, sitting back in my chair. "It is fair, Finn. You're just jealous you didn't win." I gloated, giving him a smirk as I watched him pout like the little boy he was.

"I should've never played, I knew I wasn't going to win." Stork grumbled as he laid his cards down, shooting me a quick glare.

I laughed. "Come on Stork, where's your love for the game?" I asked, watching him as he crossed his skinny arms over his chest.

"I've never loved this game. I'm just here because it gets me out of the house." Stork said, shrugging.

"Come on guys, Aerrow won fair and square." Junko reasoned, his giant fingers still holding his deck of cards. He was always the peace keeper.

"I just think it's funny how he _always _wins." Finn added as he began loading another deck. "I say we have a rematch!" I exclaimed, eyeing his new cards.

"No way! I got this money through my own skill. You're not taking it!" I countered, protecting my money by scooting it closer to me. "You're just mad that you're not as good at poker as me." I teased. "And you always argue whenever you've had too much alcohol." I raised an eyebrow at him.

Finn was about to retort when Junko abruptly stood up, shaking the whole table. "Who wants some drinks?" Junko shouted.

We all raised our hands, Finn raising both of his. "You know, Finn, I'm pretty sure you've had enough..." Stork said, pointing at him with a green finger.

"Pfft, I'm perfectly fine! I'm a man, I can have as much beer as I want!" Finn retorted in a slur, his words barely audible.

"Coming from the guy who once asked a police officer to come with him to the donut shop." Stork sighed, remembering that moment like it was just yesterday.

"What? He looked like he was wanting some!" Finn yelled defensively, pursing his lip like a brat pitching a fit.

I shook my head and got up to go help Junko get the drinks. I walked into my kitchen, noticing Junko's large frame reaching into the fridge. He was mumbling something before he bumped his head at the fridge opening.

"Ack!" He yelped, turning around with an arm full of bottles. He saw me and smiled sheepishly. "Glad I didn't drop the drinks." he chuckled.

I laughed, taking my bottle of wine from him. "Me too, buddy." we walked back into the living room to see Finn passed out over the table, and Stork picking at something on the table while muttering something about germs.

"The drinks are here!" Junko yelled, startling Finn out of his chair. I could hear Finn grumble as he dizzily hoisted himself back into the chair. "Oops, sorry Finn!" Junko apologized, setting the drinks on the table.

We drunk, had cigarettes, and laughed until we cried. We played some more rounds of poker, me being the victor everytime, of course. Though Stork did come close to beating me at one point, but I guess he just made the wrong move. By the end of the night we were all shouting, hardly able to sustain the absolute high we were on. Beer and wine bottles littered the floor, and when my pet Radarr tried getting in through the window, he almost got his tiny body stuck in several bottles.

Radarr liked to stay on my shoulder, he felt at peace there. It felt nice to have the guys over again. I had begun to think we'd never hang out. It was nights like this that I was truly happy to have my life. I had my wine, my cigarettes, and my friends.

While we were literally about to puke from the alcohol consumption, Olivia had decided to walk in. She had a habit of walking in at the most random times...without warning. She was taken aback by the stench of smoke in the stuffy apartment living room, but soon made her way over to where we were.

"Hey guys!" she greeted Junko and Stork, running over to give them a hug. She chatted with them for a moment before finally noticing Finn and I. She gave me a pat on the shoulder, and gave Finn a quick kiss on his cheek. "It's nice to have all you guys together again!" she beamed, taking a seat between Finn and I. So, did this mean she wasn't mad anymore?

"Olivia, where have you been?" Finn asked, taking her hand. I could tell in his eyes that he'd been missing her all day.

"Oh, I was visiting Piper, that's all." she said simply. Finn and I exchanged looks before we then started to laugh. Stork, Junko and even my pet Radarr were lost on what were laughing about. That only meant we had a lot to tell them. "Guys, it's not funny! That could've happened to either of you."

"Yeah, but it didn't!" Finn howled, leaning back in his chair with a wild smirk on his face.

"Wait, what?" Junko inquired, Stork giving a questioning look as if asking the same thing.

"Well, there's this new employee at the club and-" I couldn't even finish as Olivia had placed a sharp punch to my shoulder. "Hey, watch it!" I exclaimed.

"Shut up, don't talk about what happened to Piper. It's pointless anyway." Olivia ordered, earning a sigh from both Finn and I. "Anyway, are y'all playing poker?"

"_Were_ playing poker." Finn grumbled.

"Oh, well then I want to play." Olivia said, grabbing cards from the deck.

I exchanged looks with the guys, but all of us just shrugged and decided to play once more.

Who knew Olivia could actually beat me?

* * *

**So there it is...chapter 7 and all its lame glory. I really think that Aerrow is an odd boy...he's mean to everyone except for Finn, Olivia, Stork, Junko and Radarr...like even I don't know how Aerrow made friends with them. Don't worry, Aerrow will warm up to Piper eventually. And you know what they say, a guy is only mean to a girl because he likes her *hint* *hint* ;)**

**Sorry for any grammatical errors, I'm using my iPhone so typing is a bit tricky.**

**And you see that button down there? Yeah, well click it! I like reviews, they're like my motivation...**


	8. Thinking

**So I'm beginning to run out of things to say in my notes, so I'm just going to say what I think seems to be relevant to this story or to just **_**anything**_** in general.**

**Ok so last chapter I mentioned that chapter 8 was going to be very long. Well, I don't know about **_**long**_**, but it will be a decent length, definitely longer than other chapters. Everyone knows that Christmas is coming upon us, which means that this story will have to fall into the same time frame. I know that at the beginning of the story Piper described the weather as hot, but let's just say now that it's been a month or two since she's been living in the city of Atmos. Kind of whack, I know, but as of right now as the holidays get closer, I find it hard to write anything without a Christmas theme or background. Hopefully I didn't confuse any of you lovely readers (and hopefully reviewers). **

**Wow, what I had to say actually was relevant, and I just typed that up as I thought. Ok, one last thing: review please! And oops, sorry for the monster of an author's note!**

**I'll stop boring you and let you read.**

**Sorry for any grammatical errors!**

* * *

_**Piper's POV**_

Shivering, I pulled my jacket closer to me. I had wrapped a scarf around my neck for extra warmth, but as I walked through the brisk air, the cold still had no trouble in working its way to my skin. I had chill bumps all over, and I really had wished I didn't have to go out so early in the morning. It amazed me how quickly the weather in Atmos had changed. When I first moved in, it was so hot to even breathe. Now the high climate had plummeted down to a bone-chilling frost within a matter of only a few weeks. This change had shown to me just how much had happened in all this time. It seemed so short, me being here, and I felt like I still didn't even know this city at all. Yes, I had improved in my navigation of this chaotic bundle, and I knew of local stores and fast food joints, but I had expected to know more people by now. Granted, my start in this big place wasn't desired and I had met a few _unfriendly_ people. I used to be unsure of how to think of Olivia, not really knowing her that well and all, but recently she had shown to me that I actually _did_ have hope in this city. So now I considered a friend of mine…my _only_ friend.

It was times like these that I got to think about my future in Atmos. These times made me miss my old home. I missed my parents, my few friends I had grown close to, and I missed my best friend Dove. I really needed her right now, just to tell her everything. She could tell me what to do, she always had the best advice for hard times. In fact, I was even tempted to travel back home, but I couldn't turn back now, no matter what. I needed to find myself, something I just couldn't do back home.

My parents were strict. They were loving, and watched over me, but I always had to be what they wanted me to be. They'd flip if they found out I had started working as a bartender in the local club. Though I was 21 years old, and lived on my own, my parents would still treat like a child; they acted like I had never grown up. Another attribute of my old home was the tiny environment. How could a girl spread her wings and see new things when everyone knew everyone and everything? Gossip was bad, all the girls ate each other alive. Since there wasn't many people there, all the teens and small kids were forced into the same school. We all knew every detail of each other's lives, and that led to major issues. Back when I was in high school, if you weren't in the _in crowd_, you were pretty much trashed across the whole school. And it didn't take long for rumors and jokes to carry from one ear to the other. I definitely wasn't in that _in crowd_ or _popularity group_. I was teased and scolded, and brutally bullied. Not many girls at that school wore glasses or had my skin color, nor did they over-achieve in every class, so I always stood as a target for all the popular girls to shoot arrows at. Also, my sense of fashion was below pitiful. I had no eye for matching colors or patterns, I just threw on whatever I found in my closet. I still dressed the same today, and even wore the same glasses. Though wearing my hair in a tight bun is more recent. In high school, I wore my hair in two braids; I looked like an 8 year old. It was hard going through school like that, luckily Dove stood loyal to me, though she was actually part of the _in crowd_ herself.

After all of that, I needed to escape somehow. I had read in news articles that the City Of Atmos was the place to be if you ever wanted something different. That's all it took for me to be persuaded to live here. When I told my parents about me wanting to live here, they stomped their feet and pushed the idea away. After much begging, they agreed under only one circumstance: that I attend college at the Atmosian University to study law and forensic science. I didn't want that, but I obliged anyway out of pure desperation to escape.

So here I was, living in a one bedroom apartment, working Saturday nights as a bartender for one of the most chaotic clubs in the city, and trying to find a different me. My parents thought I was in college, and any time they'd call and ask about it I'd just laugh and lie about all the friends I had made and my excellent grades. I felt guilty though, they were giving me so much money for that school, yet I never went.

I shivered and my thoughts were blown away by a strong gust of cold air. I coughed, and then decided to watch people as they decorated buildings for Christmas. I smiled as I passed, listening to their laughter. It was nice to hear people laughing, it soothed me. It made me feel like everything was alright in the world. I glided out of the busy street and into the store I needed to stop by. I had to get a Christmas tree, a small and faux one, but a tree nonetheless. I had already assembled my other festive holiday decorations and ornaments during my last visit, so I now I could focus on my tree.

I felt my cheeks warming up in the heated room that was stocked with so many things. I went to the decorations for Christmas, and found boxes of little trees stacked on large shelves. I examined each box for rips or holes, and when I found a perfect box, I smiled. It was so cute, and shown from the picture on the front, the tree was blue! My favorite color. As I turned to walk away, already sure of my choice, I heard a large crash from nearby. I turned to see a large man crushed under large boxes of tools and supplies. I sat my tree down and dashed to the man.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I started to lift off the boxes, hearing the man grumble.

"Oh, I'm fine. I guess I just slipped." The man slowly got to his feet, showing his full height. The man was very large, a good few feet above me, and with arms and legs the size of a bolder. He must've caught on to my stare when he said, "I know, I'm rather large." He just read my mind.

"Oh," I fumbled, "sorry for staring." I coughed, putting my hands at my side. "So, I should probably stay and help clean up." I suggested.

The man nodded, smiling gratefully. "That'd be nice, thanks." He had a big smile, almost comical, but I liked it. It was friendly and genuine.

We finally finished putting up the boxes after making sure their contents weren't broken and sighed. "So, try not to knock off anymore boxes." I laughed.

The man chuckled and shook his head. "Don't bet on it." We went silent, then he stuck out his hand to me. "I'm Junko, you are?" He smiled widely again.

I shook his large hand. "I'm Piper, it's nice to meet you Junko." I smiled genuinely.

He paused for a moment, slowly pulling his hand back to his side. He studied me, his mouth agape. "You're _that_ girl…" He whispered.

My brow furrowed in question, my head tilting to the side. "What girl?" I asked.

"Oh, oh, nothing. Um," he paused, "do you work at that club down on Hunter's Avenue?" He asked.

My heart stopped. "…Y-yes…" I replied shakily.

Junko nodded, swinging his hands. "Oh, I just heard about you. My friends Aerrow and Finn were talking about you."

_Friends_? He was friends with _them_? "Oh, um, alright…" I said uneasily, shifting in my spot. So those two jerks were gossiping about me? I should've guessed that they'd blab about me to their friends. I sighed heavily and turned to get my tree. "Well, I'll see you around. It was…nice…meeting you Junko." I quickly bought my tree and left. I felt tears building again. Sooner or later I was going to end up in the same situation I was in back home. Everyone was going to know about me and use all my flaws as a way for their entertainment.

Small cities or big cities…all the same; filled with heartless jerks who just didn't care about anything but themselves.

* * *

**I know, a lot of thinking from Piper and not much talking…but hey, she met Junko! Poor thing, she can't go anywhere without thinking about that embarrassing moment from her first day of work. I think going into Piper's past like this was needed…you can relate more. Now Aerrow, his past is a little…troublesome. And yes…I'm aware I didn't write from his POV…to be honest I was just too lazy to do so.**

**I'm sure some of you are wondering when Aerrow and Pier are really going to start interacting, so I'll say this: their interaction needs a build-up, which was the last chapter and this chapter. Probably next chapter and beyond you **_**will**_** see their interaction start to bloom.**

**Review please! Don't be shy, tell me what you think! **


	9. Nervous to confident

**Excuse me for not updating this. I hate to say it, but this is how updates will come in from now on. I wish I could update faster, but I am so busy right now. School is crazy, I've had to take a graduation test, and now in a dew days I'll have to take the ACT. So you can see why writing isn't my top priority right now. **

**But anyway, here is chapter 9. Again, I apologize for the wait, hopefully this will be worth the wait.**

**Forgive me, I know this is short.**

* * *

_**Piper's POV**_

Ok, deep breath. _In _and _out_. Just a few more times to calm the nerves and I should be good.

I paused to look at myself in the mirror. Besides the look of pure anxiety on my face, I looked sort of decent. I had my black uniform neatly tucked in, and with Olivia's suggestion, had it slightly unbuttoned at the top. The more I looked at myself the more nervous I got. Could I really go back to that place again? Could I hold my ground against those two jerks?

I sighed, rubbing at my temples. I had to do this. I couldn't let Olivia down, she really wanted me there. Apparently she could see something I didn't, because if it were up to me, I'd never set foot back in that bar. I took off my glasses and neatly placed them on my dresser. I proceeded to pull at the strands of curly hair that flew wildly at the top of my head, hating the fact I had to wear my hair down. I just didn't feel professional when I had my unruly hair free. I studied myself again before making my way out of my apartment.

I had to take the elevator, much to my dislike, but I couldn't possibly walk down 3 flights of stairs in these heels. Why Olivia made me wear them I'll never know. It wasn't like people saw my feet anyway. I stood in the elevator, watching as the doors closed silently. I pressed the star button for the lobby, feeling sick as I did so. Oh why did I have to get myself into this?

Once the elevator came to its stop, I sauntered my way across the lobby, my heels clicking with each step. Occasionally I did slip, and to my dismay, everyone noticed when I did so. I continued, though I could still hear people's laughter even when I was already outside. Now that I had a hurting ankle, I slowly walked through the diverse sea of people, watching out for the cracks on the sidewalk so I wouldn't fall again.

I quickly became aware of the eyes that followed me. They were of men who looked ready to take me into a dark alley, never to be seen again. I shuddered at the thought. I then realized that some eyes were of women who looked down at me with disgust, even a bit of jealousy from some. I instantly felt out of place. I felt like I didn't belong amongst this crowd, covering my chest with my arms as if that were to make me feel better. I sighed and quickly navigated through the streets until I found myself in front of the bar.

A wave of nerves flushed my whole being, my legs shaking slightly. I gripped my stomach, willing it to settle down. I shakily made my way closer, noticing that Olivia was outside. She looked my way and her face broke into her trademark grin before she skipped over, her heels clicking at the concrete beneath them.

"Oh, Piper! You made it!" She proclaimed, locking her arms around my shoulders tightly.

I would be lying if I said I didn't feel flattered by her excitement. "I wouldn't miss this." I lied, but she didn't need to know that. I had a feeling that her heart would break if I told her how much I really hated this place.

Olivia giggled, pulling away from the embrace to look at me, keeping her manicured hands on my shoulders. "I really hope you'll enjoy it this time," _that is very unlikely_, "I will make sure to explain what to do. I feel as if what happened last time was partially my fault." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"It's ok. I blame Aerrow for it mostly." I replied, my lips quivering in distaste as they said Aerrow's name.

"Oh, good." She giggled. "Are you ready to go in? It's about time to start and I want to have time to explain how to work the machines." With the look in her eyes, I could tell she was replaying my _accident_ in her head. I didn't blame her, really. I had thought about that moment nonstop.

I gulped. This was it. I was actually about to go back in. As she lead me in I felt as if I was walking into some eternal punishment sent by this world that seemed to really like messing with me. She opened the doors and in no time at all I was intoxicated by the thick atmosphere of alcohol and smoke. I stifled a cough, waving my hand in front of my face to ward off the stench.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to that." Olivia chuckled beside me as we made our way into the giant bar.

To my relief, the two jerks weren't in there. I sighed, placing a hand over my throbbing chest. Olivia lead me behind the counter to where all the machines are. She paused at the one that had caused my embarrassment. She touched it before turning to look at me.

"This is a very old machine, that's why it was so hard to figure out. But don't worry, its really simple once you get the hang of it." I nodded as I watched her demonstrate the procedure of working it.

She pulled the lever on its side, the rust on it screaming as it turned. Then she took a cup and pulled the long hose from the machine, holding its nozzle over the cup. She looked at me to see if I was watching. When she saw that I was she proceeded to press the lever on the nozzle. At first nothing came out, but after a few tries alcohol poured from it and into the cup.

I instinctively winced when the alcohol came out, thinking back to when I failed to hold onto the nozzle, spraying myself with beer. Olivia laughed good-naturedly as she came to my side. "Yeah, It takes a few tries before anything comes out. That's what caused you to mess up, you didn't expect it to do that." She chuckled while sipping in the beer in her cup.

Despite myself, I laughed too. When Olivia laughed about it she wasn't making fun of me, she was only messing around. I liked that about her. She was already such a good friend to me. At that instant I realized that this place wasn't so bad when I had her to fall back on. Sure, getting used to Finn and Aerrow will take a while, but I couldn't let that stop me from having fun with Olivia. And I certainly could get the hang of those machines, no matter what the two jerks say. "So what about the other ones?" I asked.

Olivia sat down the cup that was now empty and began showing me how to work the other machines. There were 6 in total, but luckily 5 of them were really easy. It was just that really old one that she kept warning me about.

By the time we finished, Aerrow and Finn had walked in. Needless to say I was nervous. I just couldn't bear to think of what kind of harassment I was going to get from them. I turned my back to them, hoping they wouldn't notice me. If I could just go the whole night without them seeing me would be a blessing. But that was just wishful thinking. No sooner had I turned around, Finn had caught me. I expected an immediate laugh or joke, but nothing happened. Instead I heard him whispering, and I didn't have to turn around to know he was whispering to Aerrow.

Aerrow let out a loud laugh that could be heard over the music that had begun to play, signaling that people were coming in. I turned to face the entering people, trying my best to ignore that stupid red head and his friend. People began to line up along the bar. I inhaled and exhaled to calm myself. Olivia came up next to me, smiling to comfort me. I smiled back and we began taking orders.

I turned to a person to ask what they wanted only to see that creepy man I had served last time. I gulped and gave my best smile that I hoped was confident. "What would you like?" I asked, mentally cursing myself for how timid I sounded.

The man smiled genuinely, much to my surprise, and pointed back to a machine. "Just a Miller would be great." I nodded and turned to get to the machine. I couldn't help being happy that I had managed to get that guy while he wasn't intoxicated, though soon he would likely be back to that drunken state that made him lose all sanity.

I went to the machine that had a lever that was labeled with _Miller_ and smiled. Thankfully this was an easy machine. I pulled the lever and began pouring the beverage into glass. I was actually doing it!

"You just love getting yourself into trouble, don't you?"

I froze as I heard that voice next to me. I turned my head slightly and glared in Aerrow's direction while I continued making the drink. "No idea what you mean." I said nonchalantly, pushing back the lever to stop the machine. I couldn't let him think I was weak, even though we _both_ knew that I was.

Aerrow shrugged when I finally turned to look at him. "Hmm, I just thought after your embarrassment last week you wouldn't show up." He said, chuckling.

I rolled my eyes. "That was _last_ week. No need to dwell on the past." I said resolutely and began to walk past him.

"Don't try to act tough. I know you cried all week about it." Aerrow countered, his voice laced with a smirk.

I tried not to think about when I had shed a few tears in front of him. Oh how stupid! I gripped the cup tighter and kept walking. I wasn't going to involve myself in his immaturity. I came up to the man I was serving and handed him his drink with a flirty smile. "Let me know if you need anything else, ok?" I batted my eyelashes at him. What was I doing?

The man stared at me with a hint of lust that had begun to pool in his dark eyes. I felt so grossed out, but I couldn't stop the act now. "I will." He gave me a wink.

I turned to go find a new person to serve but stopped when I felt a familiar hand on my arm. I swerved around to see Olivia gleaming at me. "Piper that was great!" she exclaimed. "You even acted flirty and everything!" she patted my shoulder and I couldn't help but feel proud.

"Yeah, I guess I did, though I felt weird. Do I have to flirt with everyone?" I asked.

Olivia giggled while she shook her head, her golden blonde hair flowing. "Well, not with the girls." She joked.

My eyes rolled on their own accord. Well duh I knew that! "No, really?" I asked sarcastically, chuckling just like she was.

"Oh shush. But anyway, smile, be sexy, and just _have fun_." She told me finally before sauntering off to another group of men that were ogling at her.

Have fun. Ok, I could do that.

"Hey, loser, don't just stand there." Finn said as he slipped past me with drinks in his hands.

I glared at the back of his head. Stupid jerk! He couldn't order me around! I huffed and began looking for knew people to serve. Finding them wasn't hard, actually. I heard a few wolf whistles in my direction and turned to see 3 men about my age smiling over at me. I smiled back and went over to them

At the end of giving them their drinks, we ended up striking a flirtatious conversation. As the boys would flirt with me I felt wanted. I even saw Olivia smiling approvingly at me. This was great. Honestly, boys back home never did this with me. It gave me a boost of confidence that would last me the whole night.

* * *

_**Aerrow's POV**_

I was surprised, to say the least. How that reject Piper managed to go this long without slipping up was shocking. Guys were flirting with her, she was making friends with the girls, and her and Olivia seemed to be getting even closer. I couldn't help but feel slightly competitive towards the girl. Everyone was starting to like her, even the people that made fun of her were even starting like her.

"Weird, huh?" Finn asked as he approached, a wave of smoke and alcoholic stench following.

I nodded, eyeing Piper. "How is that reject doing it?" I asked, completely clueless.

Finn just shrugged, patting my back. "She'll slip up some time. People like her always do. And don't worry, Aerrow, you're still on top around here." He said confidently. "Besides, _no one_ can down as many drinks as you…well besides me." He laughed.

I shook my head, chuckling. "No one can out-do the Finnster."

Finn poked out his chest with pride, gleaming. "Of course not." He smiled arrogantly.

I laughed, pushing him back. He playfully glared and pushed back. We continued this until a final thought made itself known in his big eyes. "Aerrow, you wouldn't believe what I just came up with!"

"What?"

He leaned closer. "What if we prank Piper?" he asked mischievously.

My attention was caught and I couldn't help but urge him on to continue. " I'm listening…"

"Well, here's what we got to do…"

* * *

**Oh no! What are Aerrow and Finn gonna do to Piper? Find out in the next chapter! Though I'm sorry it's a cliffy…but that makes the next chapter worth it, right?**

**So finally we see Piper get some much needed confidence, though that wont last much longer now that the boys have a prank up their sleeves. Oh my…**

**Anyway, please leave a review! You could even tell me what you think will happen to Piper because I'm not really sure myself. **

**Thanks!**


End file.
